


The New Kid

by Nicestofthedamned



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, New dog, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:33:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22925536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicestofthedamned/pseuds/Nicestofthedamned
Summary: Will adopts a new dog without consulting Hannibal. Hannibal is just astounded that Will has chosen to play this off as no big deal.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 66
Collections: Numerous OTPS Infinite Fandoms, Wendigo & Stag





	The New Kid

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't have a time frame in mind for this but I imagine it being in a Mizumono fix it universe where Will kept his dogs when they left.

Hannibal came home to find that his husband had added yet another dog to the pack. They had agreed that there would be no more spontaneous adoptions. The new cream-colored dog looked at Hannibal when he came up to the porch and proceeded to bark at him. 

  
"Excuse me," Hannibal said and approached the door. 

  
His mind rolled through a list of excuses he imagined Will had prepared. He turned the knob and entered to see Will bringing fresh laundry into the living room to fold. Hannibal noticed the load was mostly towels and a couple of hand towels.   
"Hi," Will smiled at Hannibal and moved in to give him a peck on the lips. 

  
"Hi, how was your morning?" Hannibal inquiries hoping to prompt the story from his husband. 

  
"Fine, it was quiet. How was yours?" Will replied.

  
Hannibal looked at Will with a curious expression. Was he just going to wait for Hannibal to acknowledge the new dog? Will didn't look the least bit bothered as he folded the towels. The two of them hadn't gone through such a high number of towels since the last laundry day. Still, Will offered up no explanation or even acknowledgment of the fact that Hannibal could clearly see.

  
"It was fine, Will," Hannibal finally answered.

  
Will sensed unease in his voice and it was seeping out of him and onto Will. Will turned his body to the side and pushed the feeling out while folding the last of the towels. Hannibal got up and went to the door. Since they were all gathered on and around the area on the porch he assumed that the pack was ready to come indoors. Hannibal opened the door and the entire pack trotted in, the new one as well. Hannibal looked down at them and over at Will. Will only smiled and picked up the basket to put away the laundry. 

  
It was baffling to Hannibal that Will had not even started to explain about the new dog that was now in their living room. He wanted to see how it would go and what Will would tell him when he finally did speak up though. For the time being, he put away dishes and kept himself busy while Will did the same.  


-

Hours had passed and the pack had all eaten their meal. It was in the middle of dinner that the new dog boldly walked into the dining room and proceeded to beg at Will’s side.   
“No, Evie!” Will scolded the new pup. “You know better!”

  
Hannibal looked at Will and quickly looked down at his plate in front of him. Will was simply going to ignore that this dog couldn’t have known better seeing as it was her first day in their home. She started to dance in place bouncing on her paws before giving up and scooting over to Hannibal’s side. Hannibal looked down at the soft white fur on their new dog, Evie, it seems. She dropped her head to the side and looked at him longingly hoping for a bite.

  
“Evie, leave it, leave it,” Will called to her.

  
“You’re ordinarily such a successful dog trainer, Will,” Hannibal pitched in. Will slowly looked up, bringing his eyes to Hannibal’s. To Hannibal’s surprise though he showed no remorse, no guilt when he looked at him.

  
“I know, she might have gotten some bad habits from her past that came back with the sitter being too lenient on her with table feeding. I’ll ask him the next time I speak to him,” Will offered as an excuse.

  
“Hmmm,” Hannibal hummed and finished his meal with brown eyes locked onto his hands and lips waiting and hoping. 

  
Will looked up but said nothing. He did however get up rather quickly and collect their dishes and take them to wash. Evie followed him into the kitchen and Hannibal cringed when he saw her reach her tongue out trying to lick the flavor off of one of the plates as Will loaded it into the washer. Fortunately, she didn’t make contact. 

  
His irritation at Will’s actions had Hannibal feeling torn. He was furious that Will was so rude that he went and adopted another stray and didn’t respect their agreement. He was perplexed and yet utterly in awe at his decision to play it off as if the dog was already living there. Will thinks Hannibal pays so little attention to his dogs that he wouldn’t notice. He was just wondering how long Will would keep it up. 

_

Days passed and then weeks turned into months and Will had yet to reveal the adoption story concerning Evie. Hannibal saw the first sight of Christmas decorations turning up in the stores. He thought about nights in front of the fire with Will. His mind took him to last winter when he found Will passed out with his body outlined in the dogs due to them curling up around him. It gave him a tug in his stomach to see Will so peaceful, comfortable, and content. There was no Evie there. Hannibal rolled through the memory slowly looking at each coat of fur. No snow-white dogs were surrounding his husband last winter.

  
He got home before Will did that day. He started pulling out storage tubs with Christmas decorations in them. Will had pouted their first Christmas together that Hannibal was not as enthusiastic about it. Hannibal had told him that the day meant nothing to him in the religious sense and as far as merry and bright, well he had every day with Will and that was Christmas every single day. Will was nearly satisfied with the answer but he said he wanted a tree and stockings for the dogs. Hannibal told him that the tree was no issue, he would be happy to provide him with a Christmas tree. Where the canines were concerned though, that would be on Will.

  
Now Hannibal was digging through different storage totes looking for those little stockings. He knew Evie wouldn’t have one. He stopped and sat back in his chair. Will really thought that he cared so little for his family that he wouldn't notice a new dog. He took the storage totes back to the spare room and into the closet. When he came out Will was home and working with Evie on commands.   
“I should make some more sausages for the dogs. I’m afraid that I’ll need a few seasonings first though. Do you need anything while I am out?” Hannibal asks as he rubs a finger over the back of Will’s neck and looks at the excited pile of fluff laying on her side.  
“No, I don’t think so,” Will tells him.

  
Hannibal slips into his coat and leaves for the store.

_

Two days later and Hannibal was pulling out the storage tubs again and this time Will was home as well. 

  
“It’s early?” Will said to him in a sleepy voice and stretched up onto his toes.

  
“I’m just getting things out. We can decorate whenever you want to. The stores have decorations out for sale. I thought we’d get things up in case you wanted to add to our collection,” Hannibal told him and began opening totes and looking inside. When he got to the third tote he pulled out a large black paper shopping bag that contained the stockings for the dogs. When Will saw the white trim on one poking up he realized what Hannibal had taken out.

  
“I thought that we could make sure everyone is accounted for and that they have a stocking in case we need to do any shopping,” Hannibal said pulling them out and laying them on the sofa. 

  
They were seven stockings in with two more dogs to go. Will was anxious but set on his decision and prepared to hold his ground on his claim that Evie was an established dog that they had agreed on. 

  
“Evie,” Hannibal said and handed the small stocking to Will to put with the others. Will’s heart rolled over and wagged its tail, or so it felt as if that were happening inside of his warm chest. Will jumped in his seat and pushed his lips to Hannibal’s. He couldn’t wait to get the new giant living room bean bags so that he could try and get Hannibal to join him and cuddle with the pack this winter. 


End file.
